paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Finnius
Finnius belongs to The-Rootbeer-Queen. He is a part of the Twilight town PAW patrol as their Aviator pup. Personality Finnius is definitely someone you'd want to have at a party. He thinks himself a comedian and loves making jokes any time he can. He can be very boisterous when he wants to be, and it can be just a little overwhelming to shy or nervous pups. He knows how to have a good time and will try to lift others spirits. He can get a little cocky, but he means well. However, he longs to be looked up to and is willing to do anything to seem cool! Well, almost anything. If the task seems too complicated or difficult he might try to make excuses not to do it. He won't let this stand in the way of missions, but he'll be complaining all the way. Appearance Finnius is a mostly black Jack Russel terrier with a white face, legs, bottom part of his nubby tail, as well as a white stripe that connects to his muzzle inbetween his eyes. He has orange tipped ears and orange paws. His collar is purple. Job Finnius is an Aviation pup. He is called on missions when they need an eye in the sky or if they need to reach things that no ladder ever could. Uniform His uniform is a brown version of Skye's, but with a few adjustments to the wings to take on the lighter body of the Jack Russel Terrier. Vehicle He has a brown colored helicopter. He has a few buttons, one of which can turn the helicopter into a jet. He is able to manuever easily that way. Catchphrases 'The sky's the limit' 'Lets fly over the rainbow' Tools * Binoculars * Grappling hook Friends Flare: good friends Nutmeg: best friends Twiga: best friends Meggie: friends..? Sasha: friend Shasta: friend Coke: friend Gaia: friends Hera: friend Trayci: friend Rivals/Enemies Meggie: The two tend to butt heads and fight a bit. They are definitely rivals Butch: Butch is the biggest threat the patrol has to face. Family Gertudence: mother Aliopen: father Frutince: sister Trivia * Finnius was the second to last pup to join of the main original team of the Twilight town Paw patrol * He was trained by Skye himself, and is very proud of that fact. * He was crushing on Skye for a while during training, but soon fell in love with Flare when he was turned down by Skye. * He has a crush on Flare. Flare however does not return his feelings. * He is afraid of crabs * He is allergic to pollen * He highly dislikes marshmallows. He says it's their texture * He can't stand lomg boring events and finds it hard to sit still during them Stories he appears in Humble beginnings Gallery Twilight town patrol.png|Finnius and the Twilight town patrol Category:Sarah the FBI pup-content Category:Sarah the FBI pup- Characters Category:Los Angeles branch Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Male Category:Papillon Category:Purebred Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:The-Rootbeer-Queen-content Category:The-Rootbeer-Queen- Characters Category:Twilight Town patrol member Category:Fanon characters Category:Fanon character Category:Fanon pups Category:Fanon Pups Category:Jack Russel terrier Category:Male Character Category:Male Pup